It is known to secure bracket for mounting an engine bearing to the end face of the cylinder head by means of screws. For attachment of an auxiliary unit (e.g. a generator) it is further known to screw on to this bracket a separate auxiliary unit carrier, which is then itself screwed on to the end face of the cylinder head.